


Dinner Date

by thecatsred



Series: Behind The Lens [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, First Dates, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree is a Cowboy, M/M, Propositions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsred/pseuds/thecatsred
Summary: At first, Hanzo only plans on having a nice dinner with some good conversation. But after seeing Jesse properly in the flesh, he gets a different idea.





	1. The Date

Hanzo’s in the kitchen, tidying up his space and putting dishes away since he’s got no clue how long he and Jesse will spend at the restaurant tonight. A tie rests slung around his neck, the loose ends getting somewhat in the way, but he ignores them. His tie was always the last thing he bothered to do up before leaving the house, and always the first thing he took off.

As he’s reaching up to place the last wine glass upside down in a slot on the underside of the cabinet, his front door swings open and slams into his side table. He curses, fumbling with the glass, barely securing his fingers around it before it fell to a shattered doom. “Genji, what the _fuck_?” He calls out, knowing full well who it is. The only person it could be, in any case.

“Sorry!” He hears Genji shuffling out of his shoes and into some slippers in the foyer. “Sorry, I always forget how light your door is.” Genji comes waltzing into the kitchen, all grins. He stops short of the island counter when he focuses on Hanzo, dressed to the nines, and basically cradling a wine glass like a small, delicate child. “What’s the occasion?” He leans on the counter.

Hanzo straightens up, huffing in mock irritation, and puts the glass it its rightful place, all the while not taking his eyes off his brother. “I’ve got a dinner reservation.” He straightens his tie on his neck, yanking down a side and flipping it over the other. “And no, you are not invited.”

Genji laughs. “Don’t want to go to one of your stuffy company dinners anyway.” He says, picking at something on the countertop.

“It’s not business related.” Hanzo smirks, lifting his chin proudly while he pulls up his knot, wiggling it into the right spot.

“No shit?”

“Mhm,”

“So...a date then?” Genji’s got a shit-eating grin on his face and Hanzo instantly wishes he’d kept his mouth shut.

“Well, of a sort, I suppose. Yes.” He finishes fiddling with his tie, rolling his sleeves back down and doing up the cuffs. “Why are you here, anyway? You don’t come unless you want something. Spill.”

Genji pushes himself off the counter and flings a hand over his chest, dipping back dramatically. “You wound me, brother. Why am I not allowed to visit my most favored family at a whim?”

“I’m your _only_ family, Genji.” Hanzo scoffs, moving out of the kitchen and into the living room, trying to figure out where the hell he draped his jacket earlier.

Genji follows along behind him. “That’s fair.” He says, laughing and joining in on the search. “I’m here because I needed to check up on something.”

Hanzo turns around, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “And that required you to come in person?”

“Yup. I wanna see your face.”

Hanzo’s eyes narrow further. “I suddenly don’t trust you.”

“That’s because you know better!” Genji says cheerfully, pulling out his phone and wiggling it in Hanzo’s face. “So, I wonder…” He starts, sing-songy. “Did you happen to get any...hmm, _interesting_ texts last weekend?”

Hanzo freezes, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. “How the hell did you find out abou-” Oh. Oh that _shithead_! “YOU!” Hanzo throws an accusing finger out.

Genji’s grin widens impossibly. “Me?”

“You gave my number to some...some…” He’s at a loss for words. He can’t call Jesse a stranger, not anymore, not since that night and not after all the other messages they’ve shared... He fishes his phone out of his pants and stares at it blankly. “I was sent lewd photos at two in the morning.” He manages to spit out. It’s the truth, at least.

“Ooh, you didn’t delete them already did you? Lemme see!” Genji goes to grab for Hanzo’s phone, but Hanzo’s faster, pulling it against himself tightly.

“Absolutely not!”

Genji makes a face halfway between disappointed and confused. “Why not? It’s just what, a dick pic or something. I told him to ‘send me the goods’ or whatever.”

“No,”

“Was it that bad? Are you trying to save me from the horror? Unless…” He gasps, and Hanzo really doesn’t want to be having this conversation right now, with his brother of all people. “Oh my god, Hanzo.”

Hanzo looks up, still clutching his phone to his chest like an old women would her pearls.

“You responded to it, didn’t you?”

“Genji…”

“That cowboy was _packing_ and you responded to him, oh my god I cannot _believe_ -”

“Genji get out. I need to finish getting ready.” Hanzo tries to puff up, bringing himself to full height, which was still a few inches shorter than his brother, despite his best efforts to will himself taller when they were children. He slips his phone back in his pocket and gives Genji a look. 

However, Genji doesn’t budge. He’s much too eager to embarrass the hell out of him apparently. He moves in closer, peering at Hanzo curiously. “Yes, for your _date_ with the _cowboy_.”

Hanzo presses his lips in a thin line. “Why do you keep calling him a cowboy?” He’s briefly reminded of Jesse’s screenname, wondering if perhaps that had more merit than he first thought.

Genji grins. “Ha! So you admit you’re going out with this guy!”

“I never said-”

Genji cuts him off, waving his hand in the air. “I don’t wanna spoil anything.” He calms down, a fondness in his expression. “In all seriousness, you work yourself too hard sometimes. Go have fun!” He turns and produces Hanzo’s suit jacket seemingly out of thin air, handing it over. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That’s a very unhelpful statement…” Hanzo grouses, accepting his jacket and shrugging it on, doing up a single button and smoothing out the fabric. “How do I look?” He asks, twisting a little.

Genji puts his hand on his chin and nods slowly. “Like a really fancy lawyer.”

“Good enough. Alright...out, out. I want to get there early.” Hanzo walks past Genji and towards his, now slightly scuffed, side table and plucks his keys and wallet from a bowl resting on the surface. “You have any plans for tonight?” He asks, watching as Genji turns off the light in the living room on his way over, switching back into his shoes.

“Mm, nah. Gotta work early tomorrow.” Genji pats Hanzo on the shoulder, brushing past him and out the door before Hanzo closes and locks it after himself. “Night!”

Hanzo waits for Genji to leave, watching him in his rearview mirror with a small smile. Seeing his brother always lifted his spirits, no matter how obnoxious Genji made himself out to be. Bolstered with a fresh wave of energy and confidence, Hanzo heads to the restaurant. 

\--

The restaurant Hanzo picks ends up being one of his more regular ones, if only because every other place he called had no availability at such short notice. The staff greets him as he enters, ushering him to a booth a bit out of the way from the main floor. Being well known at such a place had its advantages, Hanzo supposes, thanking the hostess as she goes to alert his waiter for the evening.  

Hanzo spends several minutes going over the wine list on the table, trying to predict what Jesse might like. They had been talking the last few days about more mundane things, keeping the conversations strictly friendly in nature. Jesse ended up being an excellent conversationalist, and hilarious to boot. More than once Hanzo caught himself looking down at his phone with a smile on his face while replying back to the man.

He’s doing much the same now, going over their last messages while he waits for the wine to come back.

**[Jesse, Probably]**   
hey sugar I’m gonna do my best to get there on time but traffic on this side of town is hell

**[Me]**  
Don’t worry, I have a reservation.  
Arrive whenever you can. 

**[Jesse, Probably]**  
sorry about not wearing a suit  
only one got torn up and I haven’t gotten it fixed yet  
I hope you’ll like what I’ve picked out instead  
might stand out, tho

**[Me]**  
I’m sure you’ll look fine.

**[Jesse, Probably]**  
I’m aiming for it!  
OK leaving now, see ya soon

**[Me]**  
I’m about to leave as well.  
I’ll be at the table when you arrive.

**[Jesse, Probably]**  
sounds great  
do I need to ask for someone in particular  
or…?

**[Me]**  
Ask for the Shimada party.  
They will bring you over to the table.  
They shouldn’t give you any problems, and if they do, they will answer to me.

**[Jesse, Probably]**  
makes you sound all important and scary  
it’s kinda hot too

**[Me]**  
I am important.

**[Jesse, Probably]**  
you lead some secret life or something? ;)

**[Me]**  
Surprisingly, you already know about my ‘secret life’.

At this point, Hanzo had focused on getting his kitchen in order, and then Genji popped in, so when he scrolls a little more and sees another message waiting for him, he’s understandably confused at first.

**[Jesse, Probably]**  
and I’m sworn to secrecy, darling  
you’re safe with me

Somehow, Hanzo believes it. He doesn’t respond, in case Jesse’s still on the road. While he’s putting his phone away, he notices his waiter coming forward with a bottle of wine and a pinched look on his face. He pours out two glasses as Hanzo nods, sets the bottle on the table, then leans in.

“Sir, there’s a man up front who claims to be your... _date_. He’s not your usual type of guest, so I thought to inform you that the manager is holding him back.”

Hanzo nods and moves over, indeed seeing the manager roaming about. Hanzo gets a bit of a sick feeling in his stomach and pulls his phone back out, dialing Jesse without a second thought.

Jesse picks up after one ring, sounding mildly put-off. “Hey, Hanzo,” He says.

“Are you alright?”

Jesse grumbles something. In the background Hanzo hears murmuring. “They ain’t lettin’ me in.”

Hanzo closes his eyes, lets out a breath. “You gave them my name?”

“Yeah, but they’re being stubborn fer some damn reason!”

“Stay there,” He hangs up, pulling his napkin from his lap and slapping it down over his silverware. He marches to the front, coming up to the hostess desk with what he hoped was his most sour expression. He sees the manager first, a man who’s learned to fear and respect him over the years. As expected, when their eyes meet, he shrivels a little, quickly brushing past the others and moving up to him.

“Mr. Shimada!” He hails, a nervous haunch to his shoulders. “I apologize _profusely_ for the interruption of your evening, but there’s someone here who says he is with your party which _clearly_ isn’t the-” Hanzo holds out his hand and the manager shuts up immediately.

“Where is he?” Hanzo asks, trying to look around the man’s balding head.

“We sent him to the lobby because he-”

“I’ll be right back.” Hanzo stalks off to the entrance, gaze turning to the back of a broad man wearing a deep red top and dark brown slacks. He sees the cowboy boots before he really registers them and pushes his way into the little lobby area, eyes wide. “Jesse?”

Jesse swings around, his hands falling from his hips and his frown instantly brightening into the most gorgeous smile Hanzo had ever seen. “Hanzo!” Jesse looks overjoyed. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember!” He holds out both hands palm up, which Hanzo takes a little awkwardly, but he can’t help to mirror the other’s expression when he gets a good look at his ensemble.

His top is made of some sort of silky material, gold and orange floral embroidery along the tips of the collar and the cuffs. The buttons are a shiny gold that match his belt buckle and the metal bits on his boots. He’s also wearing a bolo tie made of a soft looking leather cord with decorative golden tips. _Ah,_ Hanzo thinks. _No wonder Genji kept calling him a cowboy._

“Why did they turn you away?” Hanzo asks, looking up at Jesse’s face and being struck with the fact this is the first time he’s actually seen him properly. He’s taller than Hanzo would have thought, younger, too.

Jesse makes a face that Hanzo shouldn’t find endlessly appealing, but he does. “Said I didn’t fit the dress code.”

Hanzo scowls. “You look fine to me.” He ushers Jesse back inside and the manager comes up to the pair, worrying his hands in front of himself.

“Mr. Shimada, sir, your guest here isn’t in black tie. You are well aware of the dress standards, and-”

Hanzo reaches up to Jesse, slipping his fingers under Jesse’s bolo tie and flipping it up. The tips catch on one another and clink.

“This is a tie. It’s black.” He says, all niceties. “And he’s with me for the evening. I trust there won’t be any further issues?” Hanzo tilts his head to the side. He’s standing close enough that he can hear Jesse swallow.

The manager knows when he’s been beat, bowing shallowly to them both. “Of course. If there’s anything you need…”

Hanzo straightens up. “I wish to remain unbothered for the rest of my evening. I trust the waitstaff here have better manners than you and will keep our drinks full.” He turns and grabs Jesse’s wrist, pulling him along to the table.

It isn’t until they are both seated and Jesse has sipped at his glass of wine does he break the silence. “I’m so sorry,”

Hanzo whips his head up. “For what?”

Jesse slips his thick fingers up and down the stem of the glass, looking everywhere but at Hanzo. “Ya said it was a fancy place, didn’t think ya meant like, high brow or nothin’. Would’ve got myself a rental suit for the occasion.”

“Jesse, you look gorgeous.” He says with enough feeling that Jesse’s cheeks alight with a fresh blush. Hanzo has a hard time remembering what else he meant to say. Eventually, the words come to him. “That manager is an asshole; always has been. Whatever he said to you? Ignore it.” 

Jesse sips at the wine. “He said I didn’t look like the type’a person you usually bring on in here.”

Hanzo flips open his menu, prompting Jesse to do the same. “That’s true. You certainly stand out.” He smiles up at Jesse, receiving a weak smile in response. “I hold business meetings here several times a month. Normally the company opposite isn’t so appealing, or charming, or devastatingly handsome.” Hanzo grins, not looking up from his menu. If the way Jesse ducks his head down is any indication, he’s just refreshed that lovely pink blush on the other man’s scruffy cheeks.

“You tryin’a butter me up, Hanzo?” Jesse says, the tension draining from his body in waves. “Cuz if ya are, it’s sure as hell workin’.”

“Perhaps,”

“Well, you’d get more points if ya did me a favor.”

Hanzo smirks and leans over the table, watching Jesse curiously. He’s not sure what he expected, but Jesse flipping the menu around and pointing to the middle of it wasn’t it.

“I can kinda get the gist of some of this, maybe. But French is way different than Spanish an’ I can’t read it well enough. And the lack of pictures don’t help much. What’s all this say?”

Hanzo blinks, looking down at the menu, then back up to Jesse. “I don’t know. I can’t speak French either.”

Jesse leans back and laughs, dropping the menu on the table and tilting his head back. “Shit, you fer real? How the hell you order stuff here?”

Hanzo shrugs, moving back to his side of the table. “I normally just point at the menu and hope for the best. It changes so often, I can never keep up.”

This elicits a fresh round of guffaws from Jesse; big belly laughs that almost shake the table as Jesse wipes at the corner of his eyes. “Oh man, that’s good.” He wheezes, trying to calm himself down, but little chuckles escape every now and again. Hanzo watches on in awe, smiling from ear to ear. “Well, guess I’ll do the same! Here,” He says, running a finger over the menu. “This word kinda looks like ‘chicken’ so I’ll try this. Can’t fuck up chicken too badly, no matter what fancy shit you put on it.” He points at the same thing on Hanzo’s menu. He has no idea where Jesse’s seeing ‘chicken’, but he trusts him.

“I’m not well versed on the romance languages. I know some Mandarin, and enough Korean to get by.” He sips at his wine, spotting the waiter from earlier making his way across the room to their table. “And Japanese, of course.” When the man arrives, Jesse surprises him by ordering them both the dish he had picked out, smiling at Hanzo’s pleased reaction.

“I probably butchered that pronunciation but hey, I tried.” Jesse says, laughing.

“You sounded convincing enough for me.”

“Well then, that’s all that matters.” Jesse’s got a grin on his face that Hanzo cannot tear his gaze away from, and if the way Jesse’s eyes linger on him in much the same way, Hanzo would put money on the two of them feeling equally as smitten.

He’s pleased. He hasn’t had time to really connect with other people like this since his father passed.

The two fall into an easy silence, and the dinner passes over small talk once their meals arrive. Jesse was indeed correct. The dish was of a chicken breast over rice with some sort of white sauce and a side of vegetables.

Hanzo learns after some casual questioning that Jesse is just a year younger at twenty-nine. He says with only an ounce of shame that he’d been at a club recently trying to live up the last of his twenties while he still had the energy, even if his job kept him busy and tired more often than not. Hanzo chose not to reveal the man at the club was his very own brother after a wave of jealousy got caught in his throat when he remembered Jesse had been trying to pick Genji up at the time.

He had no business being jealous, of course, Jesse belonged to nobody but himself. But...Hanzo also had never before felt so strongly for a person after meeting them, and he wanted to preserve whatever it was they had going on.

Their empty plates are removed and a second bottle of wine comes to replace them. Hanzo graciously tops off Jesse’s glass, refilling his own. He holds his glass close to his chest, slowly spinning the wine, his mind racing.

Seeing Jesse in person only made him want the man more. His laughter, the way his eyes shined whenever they settled on him. His teeth catching on his bottom lip when he was unsure. The tightness of the fabric stretched across his chest, reminding Hanzo of his off-hand compliment that fateful night, images coming to him unbidden - ones he’s got memorized. This air of confidence that follows him and almost makes him glow...

Hanzo’s caught. _Again._

He swallows down some more wine, working on his second glass. Or was this technically his third…? 

“Jesse,” He starts, drawing his brows together, his mind working overtime to try and figure out the best way to word this. “I’d like to ask you something,” His eyes move up to Jesse, only to find the other man giving him his full attention. He could do this.

Jesse just smiles patiently, waiting for him to continue. For some reason, that only made Hanzo more nervous. He didn’t wear nerves well. Jesse was no fool, Hanzo had a feeling he could sniff out a lie. He had to sound convincing. Business voice.

Hanzo sets his glass on the table. Couldn’t do well to have shaking hands for this. “If you feel up to it,” Jesse shifts in his chair, ready for whatever it was Hanzo was about to ask, which makes the next thing out of his mouth a little easier. “I’d like for you to take part in a video with me.” He says as casually as he can muster. He watches Jesse out the corner of his eye.

When Jesse slumps in his chair, Hanzo feels his face heat up dramatically, that bright cherry red coming on full force. Had his misread...?

“Dunno if yer fans will like me bein’ there all too much…” Jesse says, picking up his napkin and toying with it.

“What?”

“Well,” Jesse twists the napkin around, giving his hands something to do. “You’ve only ever done like, solo stuff before, so.” He shrugs. “Figure some folks’ll have an issue with you jus’ bringing in some nobody.”

Hanzo frowns. “Jesse, may I be frank with you?”

“Uh, sure thing, darlin’.”

“Listen, Jesse. I’ve seen you. Or well, most of you. And you are a sight to behold.” He reaches across the table to gather one of Jesse’s slightly clammy hands in his own, his fingers brushing back and forth across Jesse’s skin. “You’ve got this rawness about you, a strength.” He lets go of Jesse’s hand and makes it a point grin in his direction. “From your photos, I can tell you’re beautifully covered in hair, and your coloring would very nicely compliment my own.” He picks up his glass of wine, taking a sip.

“Not to mention,” He says, smirking. “Your dick is _huge_ and aesthetically pleasing, no one in their right mind would dare complain about it.” He’s clears his throat, tilting his wine glass to the side. “Besides, I’ve actually had numerous requests to do a show such as this.” He watches Jesse for a second, eyes flicking across his face to see if Jesse can tell he’s lying. “And I think, based on all the evidence, you will be well received.” He looks down at his glass. “Plus, I want to.”

Jesse sits in stunned silence for awhile, lips slightly parted in awe at Hanzo’s admission. “Aw, hell.” He says after a moment, one of his hands coming up to rub the back of his neck. “My face ain't gonna be in it, right?”

“Of course not. But everything from the neck down is fair game.” Hanzo’s blush stays firmly in place, but his stomach settles more now, his nerves slowly dissipating.

Jesse scuffs his boot on the table a few times, his mouth screwed up sideways while he thinks things over. Hanzo takes another sip of his wine, trying to bide his time.

“Yeah, okay.” Jesse says finally.

Hanzo relaxes, setting his glass down and pushing it away from himself. “Fantastic.”

He pays quickly, giving his waiter a gracious tip and thanking him for his discretion during the evening. They leave the restaurant together without further incident, Hanzo only stopping to speak with one of the other managers on duty to alert them about Jesse’s truck, which they will come collect in the morning. He receives a curt nod in understanding.

“You sure they ain’t gonna tow it outta spite?” Jesse asks as they walk to Hanzo’s car.

Hanzo shakes his head. “They wouldn’t dare. Besides, I will be bringing you back in the morning. Your truck will cause no problems.” He unlocks his car and Jesse climbs in the passenger seat, looking around at the interior.

“So, if ya don’t mind me askin’...” Jesse begins, trailing off to run his hands over the leather interior. “Jus’ how much money are you making with this gig ya got going?”

Hanzo laughs, pulling out onto the main road. “Oh no, that’s just for fun.” He says, smiling at the suspicious look Jesse throws his way. “I help run one of my father’s companies. I take care of the finances, more or less.” He shrugs, and there’s a silence that falls over the car for several minutes. He shoots Jesse a quick look, sees him staring out the window. “It’s why I cannot show my face in my videos.” He explains. “I’m too easily recognized among people in positions of power. People who would take me and my family’s business down if they could.” He turns to look at Jesse properly while waiting at a red light, Jesse’s wide eyes on him.

“So when ya said earlier, that you were important…”

Hanzo smirks. “I meant it.”

“No shit, sugar.”

The tone of Jesse’s voice has him faltering as he pulls into his own driveway. He’s silent when he turns off the car, settling his hands in his lap. “Will this be an issue for you? I understand if this isn’t...really what you had in mind when you agreed to go out with me tonight.”

Jesse squints at him. “The video?”

“N-no. The... This. All of this.” He says, gesturing at his car, his house in front of them. “And me, with my...need for absolute secrecy. You know you cannot tell anyone about this, right?”

Jesse smiles and reaches over to squeeze Hanzo’s shoulder reassuringly. “Of course, Hanzo.” He says, very serious suddenly. “I’m good on my word.”

And Hanzo believes him. “Well,” He says, stepping out of his car and leading Jesse to the door. “Here we are.”


	2. Stamina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up having to split this part in two, since I wrote so much. Enjoy!

“Your place is gorgeous,” Jesse breathes as soon as they walk inside, his neck craned up to look at the light fixture above him. “Beats the hell outta my apartment in the city.” He walks forward a few steps, and before Hanzo can say anything, Jesse spots the pile of shoes and slippers by the door and pulls off his boots, foregoing the slippers and walking out into the living room in his socks.

Hanzo smiles, oddly warmed by the simple gesture, and changes out of his own shoes before following Jesse inside. He sets his keys back into their bowl, and takes a detour to the kitchen for some water.

When he emerges from the kitchen with two glasses, Jesse’s practically melted against his couch, legs splayed obscenely and ass nearly hanging off the edge. His hands are crossed over his stomach and his eyes closed, head tilted back against a pillow. Something small and affectionate bubbles in Hanzo’s throat and he swallows it down as fast as it comes. If he sets the water on the coffee table a little harder than necessary because of it, no one has to know.

Jesse doesn’t jump at the noise, just opens his eyes and looks up at Hanzo from his spot with a lazy smile on his face. “Thank ya kindly,” He says, hefting himself up with a sigh and leaning forward, dragging a glass closer. “Wine’s good, but it makes me thirsty.” He pats the spot next to him, which Hanzo fills easily, cradling his water in his hands.

“You are awfully calm.”

Jesse looks at him and cracks a smile. “Oh no, definitely not, darlin’.” When Hanzo only stares, Jesse sips his water, then continues. “I mean, honestly? I still feel like this whole thing’s some fever dream. Can’t believe I ever got to talk to ya, let alone everything else. I keep thinkin’ I’m gonna wake up an’ find out I made the whole thing up, y’know?” He chuckles, eyes drifting back to the ceiling.

“Yes, I think I understand where you’re coming from.” Hanzo scoots closer, his thigh pressing against Jesse’s.

“Yeah?”

“You are nothing like I anticipated. Not that...I ever expected to meet someone who knows this side of me...” He slides his hand over Jesse’s thigh and squeezes in a move bolder than he feels. “You could have been anybody.” He takes a drink of his water and sets it on the table. His smile’s a fleeting thing as he stands briefly, swinging a leg over Jesse’s thighs and settling in his lap like he belonged there.

Jesse’s hands find their way to Hanzo’s hips after a brief moment of uncertainty. “And yet,” Hanzo continues. “Somehow, you’re _this_.” He rolls his hips in a motion that shouldn’t be possible in his well-fitted suit, slotting himself against Jesse’s groin.

“And what _is_ this?” Jesse asks uncertainty, fingers flexing over Hanzo’s suit jacket, desperate for more contact. His eyes are wide, flicking across Hanzo’s face for an answer.

 Hanzo laughs, sliding both hands up Jesse’s shoulders and into his hair, grabbing his little ponytail and pulling out the band. He leans forward, his lips teasing the underside of Jesse’s jaw, tongue flicking out against his stubble. “Like somehow the universe saw fit to deliver one of my wildest dreams directly to my door.” He says between chuckles, as if the thought itself was ridiculous. He nips at Jesse’s jaw, moving his way down his neck and Jesse rumbles out something unintelligible beneath him. “You are very much my type, Jesse. I’m not sure how I got so lucky,” He says softly, leaning back up to place more open mouthed kisses on the other man’s neck.

“Only one of your fantasies, huh?” Jesse gets out. Hanzo can feel his heartbeat fluttering under his lips.

“Don’t worry,” He says against Jesse’s skin. “I think you’ll fulfill the other two before the night is out.”

“Damn.” Jesse breathes, moving his hands up Hanzo’s sides under his jacket. “Think we’re too clothed fer me ta do that properly, darlin’.”

“We’ll get to that. But first…” Hanzo places another kiss on Jesse’s neck and slides down off Jesse’s lap and onto the floor in a movement that looks smoother than it felt. His pants pinch him in weird places, but hell. He was nothing if not a showman, and by the look in Jesse’s eyes, he’d done his job well. He quirks a little smile Jesse’s way, then makes quick work of the man’s belt.

One of Jesse’s hands comes up, and his thumb gently strokes over Hanzo’s jaw.

“Do me a favor?”

“Hmm?” Jesse’s words come out sounding distracted, but that only serves to get Hanzo more wound up.

“Unbutton your shirt for me?” He looks up as Jesse removes his hand from his face, doing as he’s asked without much fanfare. Regardless, Hanzo eats up the sight as each inch of that tanned skin is revealed to him. Jesse tries to slip out his bolo tie, but Hanzo shakes his head, so he leaves it on.

It only takes a moment, but once Jesse’s got the last button done, Hanzo reaches up and yanks his shirttails from his pants and pushes the fabric back, tucking it around Jesse’s sides in a frame of rich, colorful red.

The dark hair covering most of Jesse’s stomach and up to his chest and pecs is magnificent, which perhaps Hanzo whispers out loud, if the sudden blush on Jesse’s face is anything to go by.

“Never had anyone compliment me like you do.” He says quietly, as if admitting a secret.

Hanzo doesn’t look at him, unsure what to say, but all the more determined to make Jesse feel utterly wanted, desired. This was for them, and only them, and he was sure to make it special.

He leans forward, lifting himself up just enough to place a soft, open-mouthed kiss on Jesse’s stomach, in the line of hair that leads into his open pants. Jesse squirms, his lips parting as he lets out a soft puff of air.

“You’re even more beautiful in person.” Hanzo whispers against Jesse’s skin, kissing his way up, following the path his hands take, scraping through his chest hair and grabbing a handful of his pecs in each hand, squeezing them once before he lets his thumbs tease over the nubs that harden beneath his fingers.

Jesse opens his thighs wider to accommodate Hanzo slipped between them like he was, but after kissing all the skin available to him, nipping here and there, he slides back down. Jesse’s hands follow his decent, one tangling in his hair, Jesse doing his best to remove Hanzo’s hair tie one handed, and the other retakes its spot on the side of Hanzo’s jaw, almost petting him.

Once Hanzo’s back, settled on his knees, he lets his cheek rest against Jesse’s thigh. One finger trails over the bulge running down Jesse’s opposite pant leg, pulsing in time with his strong heartbeat. Hanzo guesses with enough teasing, he could see Jesse coming like this, just from one of his fingers alone. What he wouldn’t give to see his tan pants darken in such a way, Jesse curling on himself as his come dripped down the side of his leg, through the material…

He must have a glassy look in his eyes, because the next thing he knows, Jesse’s tilting his head up with a concerned look. “Hanzo?”

Hanzo clears his throat and reaches back blindly for his glass of water, finding one of the glasses and tipping his head, spilling a little in his haste. “Sorry, I...got lost in thought.”

“No worries, honey. Ain’t a race.”

Hanzo smiles while he returns the glass to the table. Jesse’s pants have been open for a good moment now, but Hanzo’s made no move to remove him from his confines. He scoots closer, reaching one hand in the open fly, his fingers coming in contact with the thick base of Jesse’s cock. He’s giving Jesse feather light strokes when Jesse rumbles something out.

“If uh, if yer gettin’ second thoughts, I ain’t gonna take it personal. Most the time folks don’t really know what they’re gettin’ into, so if ya need some time-”

Hanzo pauses, his fingers wrapped around Jesse skin-to-skin, in the process of sliding him from his pants. He looks up, brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

Jesse won’t look at him. He shrugs. “Yer hesitatin’. I’ve seen it before, an’ I jus’ wanted t’ tell ya that it’s cool. Don’t force yerself.”

Hanzo places his free hand on Jesse’s thigh and squeezes to get his attention. “I’m not hesitating.” He says, chin tilted up. He pulls the rest of Jesse out, his cock bobbing for a short while before arching downward, too heavy under its own weight to stay upright. Hanzo’s breath catches in his throat.

“You okay?”

He must have paused again. He swallows. “I just...I've seen you before, but-” He slides his hand upwards along the shaft, pushing Jesse’s foreskin up a bit before he carefully pulls it back some, to reveal the head of Jesse’s cock, a beautiful shade of dark red, all shiny and slick with pre.  “To have you before me like this...it's intoxicating.”

“Could say the same of you.” Jesse mumbles, petting Hanzo’s head again, this time using both his hands to undo Hanzo’s hair. It swings forward in his face a bit, but Jesse’s quick to correct it, tucking the wayward strands behind his ear.

Hanzo leans forward, mouthing at the side of Jesse’s shaft, letting his lips play over the hot, soft skin, his tongue peeking out to slide up the veins, pressing against them in a teasing manner. He lets his eyes fall half-lidded, heavy, as he takes in the scent of Jesse. Mostly soap, he notes with only a hit of disappointment, but the wear from the last several hours is enough, and Hanzo presses his nose into the hair at the base of Jesse’s cock with a sort of reverence.

“You smell excellent.” Hanzo breathes, works his lips across the base once he turns his head to the side.

Jesse shifts. “Well I did take a shower before I got dressed.”

Hanzo opens his eyes, a smile on his lips before he laughs and rests his forehead on Jesse's thigh.

“What?”

Hanzo looks up at Jesse, eyes full of affection as he tries and stop his giggling. “I'm trying to be sexy here and you're just so matter of fact!” He shakes his head. “Cut me some slack, I'm a bit out of practice with this sort of thing.”

“You and me both seems like.” Jesse says, smiling down at Hanzo kindly. He’s got his hand stroking over the short hairs on the side of Hanzo’s head, fingers slipping through Hanzo’s longer hair on top.

Hanzo sits back up, nodding once. “Then I'm glad we found each other.” He says, sliding his lips and tongue back to the top of Jesse’s dick, placing a soft kiss at the crown. He pulls back on the foreskin some more, all of Jesse exposed to him now, and he wastes no time taking advantage of that. He takes Jesse into his mouth a bit too quickly, his gag reflex kicking in far earlier than it had any right to do, but he quickly regains control over it after breathing out heavily, throat working around what it could. He swallows again, only halfway down or so, and Jesse’s deep groan from above his head tells him he’s doing just fine.

The hand petting his hair starts to get more insistent the more Hanzo sinks down, though he’s forced to stop when he feels like his airway is blocked enough he’s gotten a touch light headed. Shit, Jesse was _thick_ , even the sides of his lips hurt at the pull. He draws back maybe an inch, two, and Jesse’s thrusting up to follow him.

“F-fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Hanzo shoots him a look and reaches out with one hand to lightly pinch at Jesse’s thigh before continuing. Jesse hisses, but he doesn’t thrust upwards too hard anymore, so Hanzo counts that for a win.

Hanzo lets most of Jesse slide from his mouth after a moment, the hand on Jesse’s dick twisting upwards as he pulls off. He holds Jesse’s dick against his mouth as he speaks, occasionally flicking out his tongue to catch the steady stream of pre so he doesn’t make more of a mess. “How’s your stamina?” He asks, tilting his head.

Jesse blinks at him for a time, trying to catch his breath, but flinches each time Hanzo’s tongue makes contact with his overheated cock. “Uh...a-average? I guess?” He manages through his panting.

Hanzo only hums and looks down at the cock in front of him in consideration. It would be best to get Jesse off first, make the video...and the sex, last longer that way. His own dick was still trapped painfully in his slacks, but he knew he’d be good for the video no matter what, and really, this now? This wasn’t about him in the least. This was about Jesse. Making Jesse feel good, letting Jesse give in. And maybe about himself, too. He’s wanted to taste Jesse since he first saw him, and now that he’s started...he’s unsure he’d be able to stop like this, with no payoff.

He knows what he wants to do. With a determination now, less so a tease, Hanzo pushes Jesse’s cockhead back over his swollen lips, everything already slick to ease the way. His hands twist in the opposite direction to his mouth and tongue, and Jesse goes wild for it, trying and failing not to just fuck Hanzo’s face, even if Hanzo was actively encouraging it now that he’d gotten used to the intrusion in his throat.

The hand in Hanzo’s hair tightens, tugging in a stinging, white-hot flash of pain that has Hanzo moaning out loudly, his throat working over the length, sending deep vibrations down with his own noises.

That’s what ends up doing it. Jesse doesn’t even seem coherent enough to warn Hanzo until after the second spurt floods his throat, and as he’s pulling back, more come, thick and slightly bitter, lands in ropes straight over the flat of his tongue.

He doesn’t swallow all of it right away, instead when he slips off Jesse’s cock, he tilts his head back and opens his mouth as an offering, tongue in the back of his mouth, cutting off the flow of Jesse’s spend from going down his throat.

Jesse sits up with a whimper and takes his cock from Hanzo’s hand, jerking it a bit too harshly for Hanzo’s standards, but managing to squeeze out several more drops into Hanzo’s mouth. He closes his mouth with a smirk at the corner of his lips, and swallows everything down. Jesse’s not all there yet, and idly traces the head of his cock over Hanzo’s swollen, spit shined lips like he’s about to push back in.

Hanzo wonders briefly if he will, and prepares for it, but Jesse leans into the couch and tucks himself away sloppily with a shaky breath and a soft curse. His bolo tie jingles with the motion.

With a quick wipe across his mouth, Hanzo cleans off the best he can, downing the rest of his water, and handing the other glass to Jesse. He takes with a weak smile and tip of his head. “You lasted longer than I expected. I’m impressed.” Hanzo says, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked. His cheeks heat up more-so than they already have. He didn’t realize how much Jesse did to him.

Jesse laughs and rests the cool glass of water on his stomach. His shirt has fallen off one shoulder at this point and gotten a bit tangled, but his clothing isn’t really too worse for wear after all that, which Hanzo feels smugh about. “You n’ me both, sugar. Thought I was about t’ blow the second ya put yer mouth on me.” He admits with a toothy grin. “Could use a damn nap after that.”

Hanzo rises to his feet stiffly, using both Jesse and the couch for leverage. “Not just yet, you wouldn’t want to miss the main event, would you?”

“Uh, ‘bout that. Yer gonna give me a minute to recover, ain’t’cha? I’m not sure I could get going again so soon. Took all I had to give jus’ now.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and holds out a hand for Jesse to grab, which he does, and helps him off the couch. “Of course. Don’t worry, I’ve got to get the cameras set up, then I need to shower and do some prep...by then I suspect you’ll be up for another round.” He takes the glass from Jesse, places it on the table, and leads him to the stairs off to the side of the living room. “Come, I’ll show you my studio.”

“Studi-oh! Your… the place with….your workspace!” Jesse says, a bit too enthusiastically. Hanzo raises a brow at him from over his shoulder as he leads him up the steps. They stop outside a bedroom door, and Jesse just stares. “I didn’t think it’d just be a spot in your house.”

“Well, it’s technically the guest bedroom. Could fit a bed, supplies, and my computer, so it worked for this. Wasn’t always like this,” Hanzo says, pushing his way inside and letting Jesse wander in at his own pace, looking around wide-eyed. “I used it as a space for my brother to sleep whenever he’d come to visit. But he does that less nowadays, so...” He holds out a hand and gestures at the room. “Once my videos got popular enough to actually bring in additional revenue, I upgraded this room and made it great for filming in.”

Jesse walks through the space, looking too large and right at home all at the same time, his fingers hovering over various bits of equipment. “No joke. This is some professional lookin’ setup ya got here.”

Hanzo beams at the compliment. He moves over to his computer, getting some programs pulled up on his screen as he starts to set out two cameras. “Thank you,” He says simply. “I found it a lot more fun than I expected, so I figured...putting some money back into this hobby wasn’t too bad an idea. I’ve been much more proud of my recent things this year, now that I’ve upgraded my main camera and split the audio pick up to the mic here.” He reaches up and taps at a mic set up on the desk, taller than him by a few inches, and dangling in the direction of the bed.

“Shit, when you go in on something, you go in a hundred percent or not at all, huh?” Jesse sounds awed at all the equipment Hanzo keeps dragging out from the closet nearby. One camera sat on a small tripod on his desk, facing the bed there directly, and another sat low on the ground, tilted up at the end of the bed, propped up securely so it wouldn’t get knocked over from any movement.

“It’s why I’m so good at my day job, too.” He winks at Jesse and finishes connecting the cameras up. On the desk in front of him sits three screens, one with several programs up and running, and two that were black for a moment before coming to life suddenly, each screen showing one of the feeds from the cameras. He moves his cameras some, then looks back at Jesse. “Can you sit on the end of the bed here please?”

Jesse nods, shuffling over and taking a heavy seat as he’s asked, looking at himself with a frown in the screen once he realizes his face is half showing.

“Ah, as I thought. Let’s see…” Hanzo works in small movements, slowly angling the camera down enough that only the edge of Jesse’s beard is visible. He does the same for the low camera as well, then stands in front of Jesse, hands on his hips. “May I…?”

Jesse just looks at him before he understands, and he widens his thighs to provide a more stable place for Hanzo to sit down. “Sure thing,” Jesse says, arms out and ready to stabilize Hanzo once he sits.

Hanzo turns around lifts one foot and gets it on the bed, settling himself in Jesse’s lap slightly, lifts his other foot, and does the same, adjusting until he’s certain Jesse’s got him and he won’t slide off. It’s a little precarious, this position, since their combined weight has the mattress dipping low, but Hanzo has to try. At least this once.

“This how we’re…?”

Mhm, mostly because I want to keep an eye on the cams, but also because it’s easier to show you off this way.” Hanzo grinds his ass back into Jesse’s crotch as a demonstration, and Jesse blows out a strained breath.

“Fuck, we’re still dressed an’ I’m already tryin’a get hard again jus’ lookin’ at the screen.”

Hanzo looks towards his desk, and immediately understands why Jesse feels the way he does. He was still half hard from before, and his dick gives a little twitch at the image. He’s sitting on Jesse’s lap, thighs parted wide across the girth of Jesse’s, his legs straining to keep himself upright. One of his arms had slid up without him even realizing, curling around Jesse’s neck to keep himself from falling, and the other wrapped around Jesse’s bicep. Like this, whenever he moves his hips, his back arches and pulls away from Jesse, exposing the sides of Jesse’s chest to the camera, and the way his legs tense up as he tries to follow Hanzo’s movement upwards. Oh, this was going to be _wonderful_. Hanzo rolls down against Jesse once more, just because, then allows himself to slide off the bed and back down to the floor.

“I know we jus’ did somethin’, but darlin’, I’m gonna be honest with ya.”

Hanzo turns around, a towel he’d plucked from a pile in hand. “Hm?”

“I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer this round either. Ain’t never seen myself like this, an’ with you there….shit. I might have t’ keep my eyes closed the whole time, else we’re gonna have t’ do a couple’a takes.” Jesse leans back on one arm, uses his other to comb through his hair as he watches Hanzo gather a few things from drawers around the room.

“That’s...not unheard of. I’ve had to do multiple takes before, if the angle wasn’t right, or the sound didn’t pick up, or...I was too worked up and came far too fast for a worthwhile video.” He clears his throat when Jesse makes a hurt sounding noise and just flops over on the bed.

He places one hand on the knob of a door leading to his guest bathroom. “I’m going to shower now. If...if you wish to join me, you are welcome to do so.” He says slowly, waiting until Jesse turns his head to see what all he had in his arms. When Jesse’s eyes go wide, Hanzo knows he’s seen it.

Hanzo smiles and closes the door behind himself with shaking hands. This was real. It was about to happen. He wasn’t dreaming anything up…

Hanzo swallows down a soft ball of anxiety lodged in his throat and begins to disrobe.


End file.
